How Far We've Come
by stefanie437
Summary: When married life gets a bit hectic, it takes a bit of a flashback for Harry to remember why he loves his life so much. Fluffy.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**  
><em>

_How Far We've Come_

"Come off it, Harry!" Ginny shouted. "You don't even know why I'm angry!"

"You're right!" Harry bellowed back. "I don't! Because you're angry for some crazy, stupid, imaginary…"

Ginny disappeared into the next room, slamming the door in Harry's face before he could even finish his statement.

"…reason." Harry sighed and flopped down on the sofa as he heard Lily start crying upstairs.

_Great, the slamming door woke the baby, _he thought. _We finally get her to sleep and now we ruin it with a screaming match. _

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes slowly, trying to remember why she could _possibly _be angry with him.

_I guess I can't really_ _blame her, _he thought. _Things have been a bit stressful since Lily's come along. _

Caring for three young children was exhausting. It was an adventure, one that Harry loved, but an adventure that often caused Harry and Ginny to disagree. He let his head fall back to rest on the sofa for a moment, revealing in his stolen minute of peace and quiet. His eyes drifted to the wedding photo on the mantelpiece, and he smiled a little. He watched himself and Ginny spin around, happily dancing their first dance, and he couldn't help but think about how much their lives have changed since that photo.

Most days, he is thrilled to have such a chaotic life, because it is a _normal _life. That's what he's always wanted, right? For he and Ginny to be the parents he never had, to raise children in a world that he was absent from as a child. Yes, he loves his life, as chaotic as it is.

Although…at the moment, the quiet, wonderful days he and Ginny shared before the babies were at the forefront of his mind.

He closed his eyes, his mind wandering back to the days they spent together, alone…totally in love. Harry smiled to himself and remembered the day he decided he was going to propose…

Harry was pacing back and forth across the Burrow's small kitchen. He was completely sure that he was making the right choice, but if this was true, why on earth did he feel so nervous? He heard a door open behind him and he jumped slightly, and he groaned quietly to himself as George walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," said George, strolling across the kitchen.

Harry, desperate to remain calm, squeaked out "Hello."

George turned at the sound of Harry's unnaturally high-pitched greeting. "You look like you're about to be sick," said George curiously. "Why are you looking so nervous?"

Harry shrugged. "No reason."

George's face lit up with a sudden realization. "It's about time. We've been taking bets for months," George smirked. "If you need to ask dad for _permission _about anything, he's out back in the shed."

Harry mumbled his thanks as he hurried quickly from the kitchen. He wanted to kick himself for being so obvious. The family has been talking about this secretly for _months?_

_I shouldn't be so surprised, _Harry thought. _They discuss_ _everything about each other's lives. Ginny can't even go to visit Hermione without getting twenty questions from her mum._

Harry approached the old broom shed and took a deep breath.

_You love Ginny. _He reminded himself. _Stop worrying. _His hand rose to knock when the door suddenly flung open and a disheveled Arthur Weasley appeared.

"Er, hello Harry. Fine day we're having isn't it?"

"Mr. Weasley, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Mr. Weasley nodded, smiling.

"Sir, Ginny and I—I mean, Ginny is—" he was sweating profusely, and he couldn't seem to find the words he had rehearsed so many times…he was ruining it….

Mr. Weasley held up his hand to interrupt Harry's sputtering. "Harry, did you know that I almost died once, back when I was at Hogwarts?"

"I—what? No." Harry was taken aback by Mr. Weasley's strange question. "I had no idea. What happened?"

"I had accidentally gotten hold of some poisoned sweets—it was a prank gone wrong," said Mr. Weasley, his eyes looking past Harry to the hills in the distance. "The outlook was grim I'm told. When I awoke in the hospital wing, Molly was there, waiting for me to wake up. The way she looked at me that day, with fear and love and concern in her eyes, made it clear to me that she would always be there by my side."

Harry gaped at him, trying to figure out why Mr. Weasley was telling him all this.

"I see you look at Ginny that way, Harry. Once I saw that look, with all those emotions in your eyes, I never once doubted your commitment to her."

"Sir, I—" Harry started, but Mr. Weasley held up his hand once more.

"Do you love her, Harry?" he asked softly.

"With all my heart," Harry answered honestly.

"Then please know that Molly and I are thrilled. You and Ginny will have a wonderful life together."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he nodded.

"How did you know that's what I was going to ask?"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "With your children, you always know. Not to mention you've been jittery for weeks and keep fidgeting with something in your pocket." He gestured toward Harry's hand, which was grasped tightly around the box in his pocket. "A ring, I assume?"

Harry pulled the small black box and handed it to Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley sighed again as he examined the ring. "She's my only daughter, Harry."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go inside."

The look on Ginny's face when he popped the question later that night was one he will never, ever forget. All the emotions Mr. Weasley pointed out were shining through as he had slid the ring on her finger. Memories of Ginny's face flashed through his head—their first kiss, his proposal, when they were pronounced man and wife…when their children were born. She conveyed so much with that blazing look of hers.

Harry suddenly came back to reality as James came running into the room, with Albus not far behind. James jumped into his lap, and Harry looked down at his son. He saw Ginny's chocolate brown eyes looking back at him, and her same mischievous smile playing on his lips. There was so much of her in James, with little bits of Harry here and there, too. It was the most amazing combination.

"Dad!" James shrieked. "My tooth came out, look!" He flashed a wide smile, and, sure enough, a small gap had appeared.

Harry laughed as Albus crawled up onto the couch.

"Dad, are _all _his teeth gonna fall out?" Albus whimpered fearfully.

"Yes, but not all at the same time!" Harry responded. "Don't you worry."

As the boys scampered away as quickly as they had entered, Harry noticed that Lily was now quiet. He stood up from the couch and made his way upstairs to see her.

When he reached the nursery, the door was open just a crack. He could hear the creaking of the rocking chair and Ginny softly humming a lullaby.

He carefully pushed open the door as Ginny looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

"I can't be mad at you with this lovely girl in my arms," Ginny sighed. "When I hold her, I can't even think about being angry. What were we even fighting about?"

"It doesn't matter," said Harry, as he looked down at Lily. He leaned down to kiss her soft head and she opened her eyes and cooed at him. He gestured toward the baby. "This is what matters." And he saw that blazing look again in Ginny's eyes; that look that meant the world to him.

He kissed her then, right as the boys came charging into the room. Lily immediately started to cry and fuss, and the Potter home was happy chaos once more.


End file.
